


Under the Mistletoe

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily finds out about Remus' feelings for Sirius, and James and Lily conspire to get the two of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a prompt from simply-sarai, who gave me quite a detailed plot, which was useful. 
> 
> Huge thank you to [ladyamina](http://ladyamina.tumblr.com/) who beta-ed for me!

The fire in the Gryffindor Common Room was warm and inviting, and Lily Evans sat by it, working on her last piece of homework before the Christmas holidays. She felt her seat move slightly as someone sat down next to her, and she looked up, a snort of laughter escaping her as her gaze fell upon Remus Lupin.

“What are you wearing?” Lily asked, amused. Remus frowned, and looked down.

“A Christmas jumper?” Remus said, framing it as a question.

“It’s hideous,” Lily said, “I love it.” It really was hideous. It was a green knitted jumper, but it was decorated with red tinsel and silver baubles. It was clearly enchanted, as the baubles rotated slowly, and Lily could see her reflection in each one. She found it somewhat captivating.

“My eyes are up here, Lily,” Remus said dryly, and Lily blushed, looking up at Remus.

“Sorry. It’s just your jumper, it’s so… I can’t describe it,” Lily said, shaking her head. Even when she wasn’t looking at it directly, she could still see the jumper twinkling in the corner of her eye.

“Incandescent?” Remus suggested.

“Ugly,” Lily said, grinning at Remus’ resulting pout.

“I’ll have you know this is the height of fashion, Lily Evans,” Remus said. Lily laughed.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing it,” Lily said, still giggling, “Though, I suppose you do match the Common Room.” She gestured around, where garlands hung on every wall, and a Christmas tree so decorated in Gryffindor colours that you could barely see the green of the tree.

“That was my aim,” Remus said, “What are you doing?”

“My Ancient Runes essay,” Lily said.

“Can we talk?” Remus asked quietly, and Lily looked at him in slight confusion. She and Remus had been friends for a while, but if Remus needed to talk about something with someone, it would be James, Sirius or Peter.

“Me?” Lily questioned.

“Yes, Lily, you,” Remus said, “I can’t tell the others, okay, but I need to talk to someone.” Lily frowned, and pushed her parchment and quill away, turning to give Remus her full attention. Remus fidgeted with his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Okay, first of all, I’m bisexual,” Remus said, saying it as if it was a throwaway comment, “James, Sirius, and Peter do know that part.” Lily nodded, waiting for Remus to continue. Remus chewed on his lip, looking away from Lily and down at his lap, and Lily moved closer to him, taking Remus’ hand.

“Remus, you can tell me,” Lily said, “Whatever it is, I don’t mind, and the others won’t, either.”

“They might,” Remus muttered.

“If they didn’t turn away from you when they found out you’re a werewolf, and they didn’t turn away when they found out you were bisexual, why do you think they would care about whatever this is?” Lily asked. Remus took another deep breath and turned to Lily, considering her.

“I don’t think James and Peter will mind so much, but Sirius might,” Remus said, rubbing his arm nervously, “He might not appreciate one of his best friends having feelings for him.” Lily grinned as Remus finished his sentence, withdrawing her hand from his and clapping excitedly.

“You two would be so cute together!” Lily said excitedly.

“No, Sirius can’t know!” Remus exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes.

“When you like someone, you tell them. That’s how people get together,” Lily said, as if talking to a First Year.

“You mean like how James told you and then you hated him?” Remus asked. Lily made a face.

“I never hated him,” Lily said, “I just thought he was arrogant. But James and I are together now, so I think that’s a perfect example.” Remus shook his head.

“I am not going to tell Sirius,” Remus said, “I can’t.”

“I swear to Merlin, Remus, you have to tell him,” Lily said. Remus shook his head, and Lily shrugged.

“Fine. I’ll just have to get involved,” Lily said, and Remus’ eyes widened in horror.

“No!” Remus exclaimed, “Lily, please. I just needed to tell someone. Please don’t get involved.” Lily crossed her arms, sitting back into her seat, contemplating how distressed Remus looked.

“You should tell Sirius,” Lily said, “I don’t think it would go nearly as bad as you think it would.” Remus didn’t reply, and Lily returned to her essay, distracted. There had to be something she could do.

* * *

James walked into the dormitory from Quidditch practice and stopped short, seeing Lily sitting on his bed.

“Lily, not that I don’t want to see you on my bed, but why are you?” James asked, cocking his head to the side.

“We need to talk about Remus and Sirius,” Lily said. James narrowed his eyes and looked around the dormitory, double checking the others weren’t in there.

Feigning a look of confusion, James opened his mouth and said: “I don’t know why we would need to talk about Remus and Sirius.” Lily raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, but James shook his head, crossing his arms resolutely.

“James, Remus told me that-”

“Wait, he told you?” James interrupted, sounding offended, “I have been one of his best friends for seven years! I became an Animagus for him! I have been with him through everything!” James threw his hands in the air dramatically, and Lily rolled her eyes.

“He was worried about how you would react,” Lily said. James made a face.

“We didn’t turn away when we found out he was a werewolf and when he told us he was bisexual, did he think I would shun him for having a crush on Sirius?” James said.

“So you know already,” Lily said, not surprised.

“Of course I know, Remus and Sirius’ eye sex is too much sometimes,” James said, waving a hand dismissively, “Wait. That’s great. Because Sirius was waxing poetic about Remus months ago to me.” Lily grinned at James and clapped twice excitedly.

“I told Remus they’d be great together!” Lily exclaimed, “But he refused to do anything, so we’ll have to.”

“You want to interfere in our friends love lives?” James asked, and Lily nodded. A broad grin spread over James’ face, and he leant down, kissing her quickly before saying: “You are the perfect woman.” Lily blushed.

“I do try,” Lily said, “So, what can we do for them?” James sat down on the bed thoughtfully, before turning to grin at Lily.

“I have an idea.”

* * *

The annual Marauders snowball fight was in full swing. It was each man for himself, and Remus was hiding behind a rock, as Sirius was shoving a snowball down the back of James’ coat. Peter hurdled over the rock, landing next to Remus, panting heavily. Remus smirked, waiting a moment for Peter to realise his mistake, before shoving a snowball into Peter’s face, running from behind the rock with a cackle.

Remus could hear someone running behind him, and he turned his head slightly to see Sirius jump towards him, pushing him to the ground and falling on top of Remus. Sirius looked down at Remus, trying to ignore the thumping in his chest, the fact that he could feel Remus’ warm breath on his neck, and shoved a snowball into Remus’ hair, grinning at Remus.

Even though Sirius knew that Remus was gathering snow into a ball in his hand, and that he was an easy target, Sirius didn’t want to move away from Remus. He liked being this close to Remus, close enough to kiss. Sirius leant down.

“Oi! Stop making out!” Peter called out, causing James to groan. Sirius quickly rolled off from on top of Remus, and they both stood up, brushing the snow off themselves. Sharing a look, Sirius and Remus both threw snowballs at Peter at the same time, giggling.

Later, when the Marauders were too cold to keep going and they made their way back into the castle, and Lily asked James if there had been any progress, James shrugged.

“Maybe,” he said, watching as Sirius and Remus walked up to the dormitory together, laughing loudly.

* * *

Most people had gone home for Christmas, and though there were a few people around, the Marauders and Lily found the Gryffindor tower rather empty, not that they minded. That meant more room for them, and more chance to get the most comfortable seats.

It had been decided between them that they would spend their last Christmas at Hogwarts together. The fact that Sirius didn’t have a family to go to did factor into their decision, though James had made it clear that Sirius was more than welcome at the Potters’ for Christmas.

There were a couple of days left until Christmas day when the Marauders entered the Common Room after dinner. James and Lily took the two armchairs there were next to each other, Peter taking another. There weren’t any other chairs in sight, despite the fact that there had been before dinner, and that left Remus and Sirius a two-person sofa to sit on together, not that either of them found anything to complain about that.

The other Gryffindors that stayed for the holidays slowly trickled into the Common Room, three third years, the first year sister of one of those third years, and a handful of others. Lily and Peter were in deep conversation when something above his head caught Sirius’ eye, and he looked up.

Mistletoe.

Sirius’s eyes darted back to James, who was looking at Sirius with a challenging expression, his arms crossed. Another glance at the mistletoe, and then Sirius stood up, moving over to the fire to check it wasn’t enchanted. As much as Sirius wanted to kiss Remus, Sirius didn’t want to do it under enchanted mistletoe, when Remus might think he was only doing it to get away.

Sirius sat back down next to Remus, and turned towards him, chewing on his bottom lip.

“What are you doing?” Remus asked in confusion. Sirius pointed up.

“Mistletoe,” Sirius muttered, “It’s not enchanted. It’s up to you.”

“Oh, um,” Remus said, sending a frown in Lily’s direction before looking back at Sirius, “Okay.”

“We don’t have to,” Sirius said. Remus could feel himself going red, but he nodded.

“I know,” Remus said, “But it’s tradition, isn’t it?” He gave Sirius a half smile, trying to appear more confident than he felt. Sirius nodded, and leant towards Remus. With a brief moment of hesitation, Remus could feel Sirius’ breath ghosting over his lips, could smell the familiar scent, a faint smell of wet dog mixed with the lemon soap in the bathroom. The next moment, Sirius’ lips were pressed softly against Remus’, a quick peck that left Remus wanting more.

Momentarily forgetting himself, where he was, the fact that every eye was on him, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, pulling him closer as he eagerly tasted Sirius’ lips. The two of them were close, so close that Remus could feel Sirius’ heavy breathing against his chest, Sirius’ hand tangled in Remus’ hair, the two of them trying to occupy the same space, the same air.

Someone clearing their throat brought Remus and Sirius back to reality, and the two of them broke apart amid wolf whistles.  Remus felt his cheeks heat, slipping down on the sofa and covering his face. Not only had James, Peter, and Lily seen, but all the other Gryffindors that had stayed for the holidays.

Sirius, on the other hand, looked smug, and was eyeing Remus thoughtfully. That had been a hell of a lot more than a simple mistletoe kiss. He stood up, and Remus looked up at him between his fingers. Without a word, Sirius jerked his head towards the stairs to the dormitory, and held out his hand. Waiting for Remus’ response, Sirius could hear his heart beating, worried that Remus would reject him. Instead of rejecting him, Remus nodded, and took Sirius’ hand, the warmth from his hand spreading through to Remus’ chest. With light hearts, the two of them disappeared into their dormitory together.

Once Remus and Sirius left the Common Room, James and Lily grinned at each other, proud of their success.


End file.
